04 Lutego 2001
6.30 Samo życie (powt.) 6.45 Proszę o odpowiedż 7.05 Za czy przeciw 7.50 Brzydkie kaczątko - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 8.15 Teleranek 8.40 Siódme niebo - serial USA 9.30 Magazyn żeglarski 9.45 The Race - regaty dookoła świata 10.00 Kapitan Jack - film fab. 11.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.20 Studio sport: MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim - St. Anton 13.07 Wiadomości 13.15 Studio sport: Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen 14.45 Studio sport: Lech Basket Liga Malfarb Budrem Stal Ostrów Wlkp.-Pogoń Ruda Śląska 15.05 Studio sport: Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen 15.40 Studio sport: Lech Basket Liga Malfarb Budrem Stal Ostrów Wlkp.-Pogoń Ruda Śląska 16.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Beria - historia bezprawia (2) 16.55 The Race - regaty dookoła świata 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - quiz 18.00 Lokatorzy: Kawa, herbata czy Jacek - serial TVP 18.35 Śmiechu warte 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Twarze i maski (5): Dwie role - serial TVP 21.05 Złote łany - telenowela dok. 21.35 Decyzja należy do ciebie (audiotele 070065580 tak, 070065590 nie) 22.15 Biznes Show - czyli Gala BCC 22.30 Pegaz 22.45 Sportowa niedziela 23.10 Niezapomniane role: Skeczu z papugą nie będzIe - film fab. 0.20 Gwiazdy świecą nocą 0.40 Marokańskie kobiety 1.30 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Twarze i maski (5): Dwie role - serial (dla niesłyszących) 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (29) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Niezwykła 7 10.00 Kręcioła 10.30 Wycieczki przyrodnicze (3/9): Kuna - leśny duch - film dok. 11.00 Podroże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza (25): Zimowy smak 11.30 Jej styl 12.00 Jak za dawnych dobrych czasów - komedia prod. USA 14.00 30 ton! -lista, lista -lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy(294): Klonacja- telenowela TVP 15.30 Szansa na sukces - Mieczysław Szcześniak 16.30 Na dobre i na złe (52) - serial 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Święta wojna (50): Narzeczona szwagra - serial prod. TVP 19.20 Wielka historia wina i jego kariera 19.55 Piękna trzydziestoletnia, czyli Jubileusz Dwójki (3) 20.50 Kuchnia wrożki 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport - telegram 21.30 Życie do poprawki - serial 22.20 Zwierzenia kontrolowane: Bogusław Kaczyński 22.50 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Święty grzech - spektakl - premiera 23.50 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - ser. 1.10 Buena Vista Social Club - Malta 2000 2.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|75px 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (26-ost) - serial anim. 7.35 Tajna misja (18/24) - serial przygodowy prod. australijskiej 8.00 Czas na bajkę 8.15 Kompas 8.30 Teraz wieś - magazyn rolniczy 9.00 Wierzę, wątpie, szukam - program religijny 9.25 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn czytelniczy 9.30 Świat królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół (6) - serial dla dzieci prod. brytyjskiej 9.55 Budujemy mosty (20) - teleturniej 10.25 Robin Hood (8) - serial przygodowy prod. USA 11.30 Tu i tam - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.30 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała: Od narodzin do śmierci - serial dokumetalny prod. brytyjskiej 15.25 Tu i tam - magazyn turystyczny 15.55 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (1) - serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej 16.50 Hallo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.15 Uśmiechnij się 18.00 Fakty 18.20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.30 Sport 21.00 3,2,1... start 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Magazyn koszykarski 22.00 Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 Kino mocne: Kobieta honoru (1/6) - serial sensacyjny prod. włoskiej 0.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|75px 06.00 Disco polo live 07.00 Twój lekarz 07.20 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Faceci w czerni - serial anim. 08.30 Spiderman - serial anim. 09.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.30 Power Rangers (266) - serial dla młodzieży 09.55 Disco relaks 10.55 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (76) - serial komediowy USA 11.20 Dharma i Greg (69) - serial komediowy USA 11.50 Oni, ona i pizzeria (31) - serial komed. USA 12.15 Dla dobra Pete'a - komedia USA, 1974 (87 min) 13.50 Grom w raju (48) - serial sensac. USA 14.35 Filmowe koty Viviana Britsowa - franc. film przyrod. 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Adam i Ewa (46, 47) - pol. serial, obycz. 16.45 Macie co chcecie 17.15 Rodzina zastępcza (59) - pol. serial komed. 17.45 Idź na całość 18.40 Informacje + Kurier TV 19.05 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.00 Zerwane więzi - talk-show Alicji Resich-Modlińskiej 20.55 Szampon - komedia USA, 1975 (106 min) 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i szczęśliwego numerka 23.00 Podejdź no do płota - talk-show 23.55 Magazyn sportowy 00.55 FIFA 01.25 Muzyka na bis 05.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|75px 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Albert - serial anim. dla dzieci 08.25 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki - serial anim. dla dzieci 08.45 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. dla dzieci 09.10 Oliver Twist - serial anim. dla dzieci 09.35 Happyness - serial anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Z życia gwiazd II (1) - serial USA 10.30 Gorączka złota w Klondike - film przyg. USA, 1980 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozr. 13.00 Kuroń raz! - mag. kulinarny 13.30 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.00 Łowcy skarbów (9) - serial przyg. USA 14.55 Co za tydzień - mag. 15.35 Robinson Crusoe - film przyg. USA, 1996 17.25 Ale plama - program rozr. 17.55 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozr. 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk-show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.10 Superwizjer - mag. sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Ale plama - program rozr. 23.40 Prezydencki poker (21) - serial sensac. USA 00.35 Księżyc kłamców - film obycz. USA, 1982 02.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozr. left|thumb|75px 6.30 Po drugiej strome lustra - film animowany 7.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial familijny 8.00 Super VIP - magazyn 8.30 V Max - magazyn 9.00 Sekrety watykańskie - film dokumentalny 9.30 Voltron - ser. anim. 10.00 Rudzielec - serial animowany 10.30 Po drugiej strome lustra - serial science fiction 11.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial familijny 12.00 Od Afryki do Arktyki: Tropem psa - ser. dok. 13.00 Super VIP 14.00 Postrzelone bliźniaki - komedia sensacyjna 15.50 Podryw kontrolowany 16.20 Supergol 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Tylko dla lotni - film przygodowy prod. USA 20.00 Z Archiwum X - serial prod. amerykańskiej 21.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych - serial przygodowy 22.30 System - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 23.30 Niezbite dowody - thriller prod. USA 1.20 Muzyczny VIP 2.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|75px 06.00 Teledyski 06.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 09.55 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 10.20 SeaQuest (25) - serial fantastyczny, USA 11.05 Hotel (9) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Czwarty protokół - thriller, USA, reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Michael Caine, Pierce Brosnan, Joanna Cassidy 13.55 Na wariackich papierach (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.45 Władca zwiertąt 2 (2) - serial fantastyczny, USA 15.30 Gepardy - szybcy zwycięzcy - film przyrodniczy, USA 16.30 Komisarz Szympański (l) - serial familijny, Niemcy, wyk. Marc-Oiiver Moser, Peter Prager, Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde 17.20 Świąteczne zadanie, film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Bernard Salzman 19.00 W akcji - mag. sensacji 20.00 Kickboxer - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Mark DiSalle/David Worth, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Dennis Chan, Michel Qissi 21:45 Widmo - thriller, USA 23.25 Władca zwierząt 2 (2) - serial fantastyczny, USA wyk. Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine, Monika Schnarre 00.10 Komisarz Szympański (1) - serial familijny, Niemcy 01.00 W akcji - mag. sensacji 01.50 Gepardy - szybcy zwycięzcy - film przyr., USA 02.45 Teleshopping left|thumb|75px 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 30; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Puszcza Borecka; film dokumentalny Jerzego Porębskiego; powt. 07:40 Album Mazowsza; Reymontowskie pejzaże 08:10 Fraglesy; odc. 8 - Straszliwy tunel; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:35 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Brahms pod batutą Jacka Kaspszyka 09:25 Smog; film animowany dla dorosłych 09:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 250 - Dwa kołtuny; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 10:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 251 - Odwet; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 10:30 Książątko; 1937 komedia prod. polskiej (81') /cz.-biały/; reż: Konrad Tom, Stanisław Szebego; wyk: Karolina Łubieńska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Loda Niemirzanka, Antoni Fertner 11:50 Łańcut - Walce Fr.Chopina gra Marek Drewnowski 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Barwy świętośći - film dok. Jadwigi Skawińskiej 13:00 Transmisja Niedzielnej Mszy Świętej; z Sanktuarium pw św. Józefa w Toruniu 14:00 Galeria; Mikołajki folkowe; reportaż Teresy Karbownik 14:20 Spotkanie z Balladą; Wielkie łowy cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Biografie; Książę Metropolita - film dokumentalny Mieczysława Vogta 16:00 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie...; program poradnikowy 16:20 Rzeźbię by ocalić marzenia; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 11/22; 1988 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Juliusz Machulski 18:05 Łańcut - Walce Fr.Chopina gra Marek Drewnowski; powt. 18:15 Zaproszenie; Podlasie - krajobraz spokoju; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18:35 Hulaj dusza; program Artura Głowackiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 22 - Królestwo bez króla; serial anim. prod.francuskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 19:55 Artystyczne tandemy; Na straży swej stać będę - film fab. 21:40 Brunetki, blondynki...koncert Trzech Polskich Tenorów; .; wyk: Bogusław Morka, Adam Zdunikowski, Dariusz Stachura oraz Zabrzańska Orkiestra Symfoniczna pod dyrkcją Sławomira Chrzanowskiego 22:34 Panorama 22:55 Kabaret a sprawa polska cz.1 23:50 Była taka szkoła; film dokumentalny Wiktora Skrzyneckiego 00:25 Sportowa niedziela 00:40 Hulaj dusza; program Artura Głowackiego; powt. 01:20 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 22 - Królestwo bez króla; serial anim. prod.francuskiej; powt. 01:37 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:01 Pogoda; powt. 02:05 Artystyczne tandemy; Na straży swej stać będę - film fab.; powt. 03:45 Brunetki, blondynki...koncert Trzech Polskich Tenorów; .; wyk: Bogusław Morka, Adam Zdunikowski, Dariusz Stachura oraz Zabrzańska Orkiestra Symfoniczna pod dyrkcją Sławomira Chrzanowskiego; powt. 04:40 Rzeźbię by ocalić marzenia; reportaż; powt. 05:08 Panorama; powt. 05:30 Sport-telegram 05:35 Galeria; Mikołajki folkowe; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.00 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.10 AUTO ZWIAD - telewizyjny informator motoryzacyjny 06.30 „Po drugiej stronie lustra" - ("Mirror, Mirror") (45) - serial fantastyczny, Australia 1996, 07.00 "Droga do Avonlea" ("Road to Avonlea" ) (19) - serial familijny, Kanada 1999, reż. Richard Benner, 08.00 SUPER VIP 08.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 „Sekrety watykańskie” („Vaticano Segreto”) (5) – serial dokumentalny, Włochy, 09.30 „Voltron” (22) – serial dla dzieci 10.00 „Rudzielec” („Carrot Top”) (17) – serial animowany dla dzieci, 1997, reż. Jean Cubaud, 10.30 „Po drugiej stronie lustra" - ("Mirror, Mirror")(46) - serial fantastyczny, Australia 1996, 11.00 "Droga do Avonlea" ("Road to Avonlea" ) (20) - serial familijny, Kanada 1999, reż. Richard Benner, George Bloomfield, wyk. Sarah Polley, Jackie Burroughs, Mag Ruffman 12.00 „Od Afryki do Arktyki – tropem psa” („Fascinating World of Dogs”) (5) – film dokumentalny, 13.00 SUPER VIP 13.30 KINOmaniak - djazdowy magazyn filmowy 14.00 „Postrzelone bliźniaki” („Meet the Deedles”) – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998, reż. Steve Boyum; wyk. Steve Van Wormer, Paul Walker, A.J. Langer, John Ashton, Dennis Hopper 15.50 „Podryw kontrolowany” – program rozrywkowy 16.20 SUPERGOL – magazyn sportowy 16.45 "Czułość i kłamstwa" (148,149) - serial produkcji polskiej, 2000, reż. Natala Koryncka - Gruz, Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Paweł Deląg, Anna Chitro-Bergman, Maria Gładkowska 17.45 PRZEGLĄD WYDARZEN TYGODNIA - publicystyka lokalna 17.58 Informacje sportowe 18.05 „Tylko dla lotni” („Sky Riders”) – przygodowy, USA 1976, rez. Douglas Hickox; wyk. James Coburn, Susannah York, Robert Culp, Charles Aznavour, Harry Andrews (czas: 01:27:03) 20.00 „Z archiwum X” („The X-Files”) (59) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson 21.00 Drogówka – Magazyn policyjny 21.30 „Siedmiu wspaniałych” („Magnificent Seven”) (15) – serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke, Ron Perlman, Andrew Kavovit, Dale Midkiff 22.30 „System” („Net, The”) (5) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1998-1999, reż. Jim Charleston, Oscar L. Costo, wyk. Brooke Langton, Joseph Bottoms, Tim Curry 23.30 „Niezbite dowody” („Hard Evidence aka Justice in a Small Town”) – thriller, USA 1994, reż. Jack Egleson; wyk. Kate Jackson, John Shea, Dean Stockwell, Beth Roderic, Terry O'Quinn 01.20 Muzyczny VIP – program muzyczny 02.10 AUTO ZWIAD - telewizyjny informator motoryzacyjny 02.30 przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia left|thumb|75px 06:00 Euronews 06:40 TELEFILM: Dieci storie di bambini 07:30 L’albero azzurro 08:00 La banda dello zecchino - TELEFILM: Le simpatiche canaglie - CARTONI: Marcellino pane e vino - TELEFILM: Alex Mack III 10:00 Linea verde – Orizzonti 10:30 A sua immagine 10:55 Santa Messa 12:00 Recita dell’Angelus 12:20 Linea verde 13:30 Tg1 14:00 Domenica in - Che tempo fa - Tg1 - 90° Minuto 20:00 Tg1 20:35 Rai Sport Notizie 20:45 TELEFILM: Non lasciamoci più 2 22:35 Tg1 22:40 Tv7 23:55 EuroPalermo 00:30 Tg1 00:40 Stampa oggi / Che tempo fa 00:50 Speciale sottovoce 01:25 Segreti 01:55 Italia ride 02:15 FILM TV: Fatal Instinct 04:05 TELEFILM: Polizia squadra soccorso 05:00 Tg1 Notte / Dalla cronaca left|thumb|75px 06:25 L’oroscopo di Antonia Bonomi 06:35 Rassegna stampa dai periodici 06:40 Anima 07:00 Tg2 Mattina 07:05 Mattina in famiglia - Tg2 10:05 Disney Club - CARTONI: Ricreazione - CARTONI: Timon e Pumba - CARTONI: Cartone classico 11:30 Mezzogiorno in famiglia 13:00 Tg2 Giorno 13:25 Tg2 Motori 13:40 Meteo 2 13:45 Quelli che la domenica… 14:55 Quelli che il calcio… 17:10 Stadio Sprint 18:00 Tg2 Dossier 18:50 TELEFILM: Sentinel 19:35 TELEFILM: Jarod il camaleonte 20:30 Tg2 Sera 20:50 FILM TV: Schegge di pazzia 22:30 La domenica sportiva 23:55 Tg2 Notte 00:10 Protestantesimo 00:40 Meteo 00:45 TELEFILM: Corte d’assise 02:10 Italia interroga 02:20 Videosipario – paolo Hendel 02:25 Nessun dorma 02:55 Studio legale 03:05 Scanzonissima 03:40 Diplomi universitari a distanza left|thumb|75px 06:00 Fuori orario 07:55 FILM TV: Tutte le ragazze lo sanno 09:30 Il pianeta delle meraviglie 11:15 Tg3 Europa 12:00 TeleCamere 12:35 Sci: Campionati mondiali 13:35 Art-tu e i tavoli rotondi 14:00 Tg3 – Regionale – Meteo 14:30 Alle falde del Kilimangiaro 18:00 Per un pugno di libri 19:00 Tg3 – Regionale – Meteo 20:00 Mille & una Italia 20:30 Blob 20:50 Elisir 22:45 Tg3 – Regionale 23:05 Report 23:55 Tg3 / TeleCamere 01:05 Fuori orario: - FILM TV: La sposa in nero - FILM TV: Landru Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2001 roku